


冈本003

by vercielny



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vercielny/pseuds/vercielny
Summary: PWP 一个关于吐槽冈本003的脑洞 ABO设定





	

冈本003，超薄款，让你享受极致体验。  
这已经是宁泽涛这个月第五次听到这句话了。自从和麦克沃伊互通心意后，两人的性生活一直很和谐。尤其是宁泽涛尝到内射的甜头后，麦克沃伊家里的安全套就一直是成打进货的。  
不过他们用的安全套向来都是普通厚度的，宁泽涛总觉得还不够刺激，那一层乳胶薄膜的体感还是很明显。  
而这个冈本的广告就是在宁泽涛日渐欲求不满的时候出现的。安全套这种东西，一个牌子用久了也是会腻的，换个试试也无妨。就抱着这种心态，宁泽涛在又一次用完家里的安全套后，跑去买了一盒冈本003。  
手里攥着银色小盒子的宁泽涛想，先买一盒试试，不好用再换呗。

  
麦克沃伊的发情期如期而至，就在他洗完澡后。他甚至还没完全擦干净身体，那股甜甜的牛奶味就充斥整个浴室。麦克沃伊无力地靠在洗手台旁，呻吟还压在喉咙口就被他的alpha抱上了床。  
宁泽涛的双眼微微泛红，麦克沃伊总觉得今天的宁泽涛似乎有些格外的，狂野。但随即涌上的一股情欲搅碎了麦克沃伊所有的理智，他勾上宁泽涛的脖子，仰着头舔舐对方的嘴角，双腿也主动的分开圈紧了宁泽涛劲瘦的腰。  
对于麦克沃伊的的示好，宁泽涛向来是情难自制。鼻尖蹭了蹭麦克沃伊左后颈处因发情期微微凸起的腺体，这里有他留下的标记，这样的认知让宁泽涛由心底升起一股满足感。  
舌尖绕着腺体舔了几下便顺着脖颈的曲线滑到了锁骨。由腺体散发的麦克沃伊牛奶味的信息素和标记带来宁泽涛的红茶味交杂在一起，宁泽涛深吸了一口，像是冬日里一杯温暖的奶茶，忍不住埋首轻轻啃咬起他的锁骨。  
耳边是麦克沃伊小声的喘息，两人高竖起的阴茎抵在一起互相摩擦，一只手摸到他身下，后穴早就湿了一片。宁泽涛借着体液的润滑小心翼翼地向里送了根手指，体内异物的侵入并没有引起麦克沃伊太大的不适，反而用湿润的双眼委屈地看向宁泽涛，难耐地扭了扭腰求他，“还要。”  
宁泽涛被撩拨得浑身一颤，往后穴里又连塞了两根手指进去轻轻搔刮着内壁，另一只手迫不及待地往床头柜的抽屉里摸出了那盒安全套。至于自己怎么用仅剩的理智把手指撤出麦克沃伊的后穴给自己戴上安全套的，宁泽涛完全没了印象。因为当他把性器捅进那个小洞的时候，几乎感觉不到隔阂的肉体结合让他爽的差一点秒射。  
不过这种和平时不一样的体验倒是唤回麦克沃伊的一点意识，他推着宁泽涛的肩膀，有些恐慌地问，“Ning你带套了吗？”  
“带了带了，之前那个用久了想换个新的试试。超薄款，据说很爽的。”  
麦克沃伊之后的疑惑还没来得及提出，就被宁泽涛顶到说不出话。

不得不说，超薄款真的很爽。  
麦克沃伊能比以往更清晰地感受到他性器上的血管，而宁泽涛还只是把阴茎埋入紧致火热的肉穴没有连续抽插。  
两个人紧紧相拥，宁泽涛一下下温柔地亲吻着麦克沃伊的额头眉间。他不想表现的像第一次上床，青涩冲动的毛头小子，但麦克沃伊有意无意地收缩后穴挤压他的龟头，就让他全身发麻。  
一把将麦克沃伊翻过身，咬住他的腺体开始用力抽动性器。宁泽涛双手绕到麦克沃伊胸前，修长的手指揉捏他的乳尖，两粒小颗粒逐渐在他的逗弄下发涨变得饱满。  
对彼此的身体都太过熟悉，穴内的前列腺每次被宁泽涛粗长的性器碾过总能激起麦克沃伊一阵颤栗。他稍稍抬臀配合着宁泽涛的动作向后顶，方便对方能够进到更深处。而他自己的性器则因为身体的略微抬高在床单上晃动，不同于手掌间细腻的爱抚，较之粗糙的摩擦让迅速燃起的快感顺着脊背延伸，几度后穴轻微抽搐。宁泽涛被这一波绞得俯身趴在麦克沃伊背上粗喘，如果不是他足够有定力，刚刚他就缴械投降了。  
该缓一缓了，宁泽涛放慢了速度，他把阴茎整根抽出只留龟头撑开穴口，再一点点推回去。麦克沃伊还想要扭胯接纳堪堪擦过敏感点又立马后退的性器，却被宁泽涛在屁股上拍了几下，手离开时还带动臀肉轻颤，小麦色的皮肤上瞬间红了一片。  
含着耳垂，宁泽涛在他耳边轻语，“别乱动。”  
麦克沃伊被逗弄得求不得爽快，蹭着枕头眼角泛红，也不顾羞耻地求饶，“Ning再快一点！”  
宁泽涛将双手放在麦克沃伊的腰腹间摩挲，大拇指按在腰窝，他一直喜欢这块私密又性感的小地方，比起腺体更能满足那种只有他才能抚摸观赏的占有欲。下身不着力浅浅地抽动着，不甚在意地问，“Cammy你喜欢这款安全套吗？”  
麦克沃伊紧紧攥着床单，轻哼了几下算是回应。显然对于麦克沃伊的回答宁泽涛并不是很满意，缓慢地抽出性器坐到一旁。麦克沃伊迷茫着一双氤氲的双眼，不明白他为什么突然停下。  
宁泽涛握着麦克沃伊的手腕绕到他的身后，“Cammy摸到了吗？每次你就是用这里被我操到高潮的。”如果放在平时，麦克沃伊一定会红了脸，然而眼下，他只觉得刺激大过羞耻。他的手指被按压在了自己的穴口，宁泽涛的话则让他的指尖微微颤抖着忍不住想往里探索。“Cammy自己做给我看好吗？”宁泽涛凑到麦克沃伊耳边小声诱哄，时不时咬住他泛红的耳尖。灼热的气息喷洒在脸侧，麦克沃伊只觉全身的血液涌上面颊，什么害羞矜持都被抛在了脑后。  
他跪在大床中央高高翘起臀部，半边的脸陷在柔软的枕头里，被汗打湿的金棕色卷发黏在的前额，嘴唇半张着，呻吟和喘息交替传出。宁泽涛好整以暇地在一旁看着，手掌覆上阴茎慢慢撸动，麦克沃伊身体的曲线，带着哭腔的低吟，哪怕是皮肤沁出汗珠都让宁泽涛觉得性感的不行。更别说他在放在臀见搅动后穴的手，因为饥渴，几乎半个手掌都被吞进那个暗红色的小洞，若隐若现地能看到掌间泛着水光濡湿一片。  
宁泽涛另一只手盖上麦克沃伊富有弹性的臀部，饱满的臀肉被揉捏成各种形态。迷恋的视线流连于这个omega柔软的身体，直到停留于胯间的那处纹身，一个小巧的奥运五环。随着麦克沃伊动作的起伏，五环像是被投影于潋滟的池中，由着水浪带起一阵波动。宁泽涛像对待珍宝一般小心翼翼地低头轻啄那一块印上五环的皮肤。

omega在发情期对于alpha的依赖和渴求最终还是彻底击败了麦克沃伊，他的手指始终不能像宁泽涛的性器那样足够满足他。他的alpha还着迷地吻着他的纹身，麦克沃伊则扭腰摆臀，用湿漉漉的手去触碰宁泽涛的性器。他眯着眼舔舔唇角，哑着嗓子说，“Ning进来。”宁泽涛抬头看着这个已经到达忍耐边缘的omega，挑了挑眉，他上前将自己的性器挤进臀缝摩擦。麦克沃伊将腰腹下压好让臀腰的线条更突显，主动掰开挺翘的臀瓣，穴口一张一合地想要迎接他的进入。  
宁泽涛收紧了箍在他腰间的双手，重新把自己的阴茎插入，比起之前刻意地放缓速度，这一轮宁泽涛完全加大了力度向后穴的最深处冲。麦克沃伊感觉自己几乎要被顶穿，他张着嘴却连让宁泽涛慢一点的请求都发不出。宁泽涛这一次照顾到了麦克沃伊身前挺立的性器，火热的手掌将其包住上下温柔地套弄，指腹在马眼处一下下拂过。或许是前后夹击的快感太强烈，让麦克沃伊失去神志，而等他反应过来宁泽涛已经开始冲击他的生殖腔，他能感觉到那个肉壁被撞击到裂开一条缝。酸胀感随之环绕上麦克沃伊的每一处感官，一瞬间他僵硬了身体想要抵制更进一步的侵入，但宁泽涛释放了大量的信息素一点点渗入安抚着麦克沃伊焦虑的情绪。  
之后的过程就更顺理成章了，宁泽涛毫无阻拦地进入到了麦克沃伊的生殖腔。那个更窄小的甬道被迫承受粗壮阴茎的摩擦反而让麦克沃伊蜷缩起脚趾，性器搅动后穴带来的淫靡的水声像是催情剂，宁泽涛就着插入的姿势抱起麦克沃伊坐在自己的身上。这下完全被钉在对方性器上的麦克沃伊只得无力地垂着头靠在宁泽涛的肩膀上，自己的阴茎被夹在两人之间，他甚至不需要自己动手，随着宁泽涛扶着他的腰上下抽动，那根器物被磨的通红。  
对于此刻的麦克沃伊而言时间的流逝是快是慢他早就没了概念，他只感觉自己被操弄了很久。高潮到来的时候他仅仅只是咬紧了宁泽涛的肩头，任由灼热的液体洒在两人的身体上。高潮后的一阵眩晕让麦克沃伊没力气动一根手指，绞紧的后穴让同样临近高潮的宁泽涛进出变得困难。再次将麦克沃伊压在身下，宁泽涛把他的腿架在自己肩上开始最后的摆胯冲刺。  
射入生殖腔那一刻，宁泽涛满足地想，这款安全套的感觉太棒了，真的就跟没戴一样。下一秒他便惊恐地和麦克沃伊对视，麦克沃伊小心地开口向他确认，“Ning，这个套只是太薄不是破了吧？”宁泽涛强装镇定安慰他的爱人，“肯定不会破的，你放心好了。”

最终抽出性器摘下安全套的宁泽涛看着一个小洞感觉自己被狠狠地打了脸。

 

—————————————————————  
【提问】冈本003真的好用吗？  
用户：太阳的公园 时间：11-11 14:30

【回复】千万别相信！是超薄啊！都破了能不薄吗？！做的时候是爽啊，做完事儿就大了啊！不说了，我得陪我爱人做产检去了。哥们，慎用啊！  
用户：小麦田里的守望包子 时间：11-12 10:15

【回复】哥们，你为什么不能早一天回复我？！！！  
用户：太阳的公园 时间：11-12 12:00


End file.
